


The chaotic children of Hyrule

by AbigaelAntoni



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigaelAntoni/pseuds/AbigaelAntoni
Summary: King Rhoam would REALLY like for Zelda and Link to get along.When they do, it's unexpected to say the least.In other words, those two kids are pure chaos.Set pre-BotW
Relationships: King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule & Zelda, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	The chaotic children of Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in th BotW fandom, and it's an idea that's been in my head for a while. I needed to get it out of my system. 
> 
> English isn't my main language so forget any spelling mistakes I might make!

Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule prided himself as being a usually composed man, not easily swayed or put off guard. It was what made him a good king. It probably didn't make him a good father, all things considered, but he just didn't know how to do better than that. Really, he didn't.

Zelda wasn't making things any easier. Not that she wanted it, of course, but her powers still hadn't awakened, and her relationship with the boy who was not only her appointed knight but also her fated partner in the upcoming battle was certainly not improving.

She glared at the boy every single time she could, and Rhoam had been informed that many times, the young knight had been rushing trying to follow the steps of a runaway princess.

Things really weren't great, except for most of the Champions running their beast smoothly. They had to check on how Urbosa was doing next, but Rhoam remembered how fondly his late wife spoke of the young Gerudo chieftain back in the day. Urbosa was talented, and he was quite certain she had unraveled Vah'Naboris' secrets in no time.

Zelda and Link would depart for Gerudo desert first thing in the morning, and Rhoam could see how tense the young knight was. The boy didn't even have the courtesy of speaking to him, and he had heard he hardly spoke to anyone at all, except for when he crossed his father's path in the castle, or when Princess Mipha of the Zoras asked him a question he could not answer with a nod.

It seemed like he only said anything when he was comfortable with someone, which meant Zelda probably didn't even hear him breathe. Knowing his daughter, it probably annoyed her to no end. She didn't like mysteries she could not study and she didn't like Link's presence either. The king had actually heard she had lashed out at the knight quite a number of times. She was lucky he was respectful enough not to complain.

The King watched intently as Link prepared their horses for the trip. They probably would have to board them at a stall when reaching the desert, but it would allow them to reach the Gerudo town by the end of the afternoon. 

Zelda watched Link sheepishly, fuming inwardly as he silently offered to help her mount her white mare. The horse seemed only calm when Link was around, so she was forced to accept the offer and it seemed to annoy her to no end. After helping the princess, Link turned around and noticed the king watching them.

He offered him a curt but polite salute before mounting his own horse and departing.

Rhoam sighed. He really hoped things would happen differently between his daughter and the knight. They seemed to be needing each other's help. The boy didn't have many people to talk to, and neither did Zelda. They shared a burden no one else in the kingdom could understand. Maybe time would help them. But Rhoam feared time was running out fairly quickly.

When his daughter and Link came back a few days later, though, he could feel something had changed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it as they both seemed as on edge with each other as before, but he got the feeling it would only get better from now on.

How wrong he was. It soon became obvious the knight and the princess had become fairly close in very few days. The gossip coming around the castle was proof of that. What became also obvious, though, was that Link was as chaotic of a knight as Zelda was.

The two of them seemed to have begun to share a brain over the days, in good and bad ways.

Link understood the slightest turn of Zelda's face just as fast as she started to have silent conversations with him. Which was good. They had to be tight-knit for the trials ahead.

Though, they used it to steal food unnoticed from the kitchen. Then to sneak out of the palace without anyone noticing for days. The King had heard the young knight also had some quite colourful ideas he had thought were only possible in his daughter's brain, like going down the path of Hebra's mountain surfing on a shield, or trying to make out a bomb from the sheikah slate. A bomb. This boy was as inventive as his daughter and probably twice as crazy.

But then again, this was absolutely nothing. Rhoam had dismissed this as purely childish behavior, and well. Zelda was barely fifteen, and Link only grazed sixteen, they were kids who needed to have fun once in a while. It wasn't until he heard the boy speaking with the Master Sword that he thought there was something slightly concerning about him.

Everybody knew the Hero could speak to the Sword, so it wasn't news. The fact that Link had asked the sword of the probabilities of survival of jumping off of a building using only a cloth was something else, though. The fact that he heard Zelda squeal in delight as she jumped from the window of her study with what she had called a paraglider was another one. The King had tried to scold her, but he seriously couldn't bring himself to when his daughter pretended it was for the sole purpose of following Revali to Vah'Medoh.

Urbosa had granted them a visit shortly after, and smiled when she noticed Zelda animatedly blabbering something to Link who followed her two steps behind.

-They're getting along quite smoothly now, don't they?  
-I don't know what triggered this, but yeah. A bit too smoothly, if you ask me.

The Gerudo raised an eyebrow questioningly.

-Are they behaving… inappropriately?  
-If you're implying they're courting, I hardly think anything of the sort can be considered inappropriate between the descendant of the goddess and the beholder of the hero's soul.   
-Then what?   
-These children… are pure chaos. I thought Link was a responsible and thoughtful knight who could keep the craziest of Zelda's ideas in check. Turns out he indulges them. They tried to build something called a mastercycle from the remaining part of some broken guardians and a plan they found on the Sheikah slate. The thing goes faster than three horses and they spent an entire afternoon jumping over obstacles with it at the ranch. They only stopped when it fell apart.

Urbosa didn't answer, only watching as Daruk lifted Link into the air to put him on top of a Guardian. Zelda's laugh could be heard from far away as the Guardian looked around, trying to find the reason for the weight on its head. Link finally jumped and gracefully landed right besides Zelda.

-Do you know Falbo and Revali ended up locked up in a Rito hatching house and a baby Rito mistook them for his parents?

Urbosa tried not to sound amused by the fact, but Rhoam could see how badly she hid it. He massaged his temples.

-When, how and why did they do that?  
-Apparently, when the Sheikah poet accompanied them to visit Revali, he approached our little princess a bit too close for Link's liking. And Zelda didn't appreciate Revali's show of wanting to humiliate Link with a bow. So they were told the princess wanted to meet privately with both of them at the hatching house, and for some reason the chief locked it after they were both in. Revali was fuming. I would have paid good rupees to see that.   
-Chaos, they are chaos, Urbosa…  
-Just picture if they had a kid together.

Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule prided himself for his composure. But as the Gerudo chieftain said those words, he wasn't even ashamed to say he fainted.

That was it. He prayed for the sake of the world these two would never get married. That certainly would be a calamity.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I really hope you enjoyed it. To next time maybe!


End file.
